Vehicular safety seats such as vehicular child safety seats are occupant restraint systems serving to protect the occupants in motor vehicles. They performed several basic functions. First, vehicular safety seats prevent occupants from being ejected from the vehicle during a crash accident. Second, vehicular safety seats minimize the effects of collisions with interior vehicular structures. Third, they also reduce the control of crash forces applied to the occupants. Vehicular safety seats have significantly enhanced the safety of the passengers, particularly infants and small children.